


Colors

by AddaCap



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Color blind until you find your soul mate, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddaCap/pseuds/AddaCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is color blind until they look into the eyes of their soul mate, 13 year old Tim gets really confused when his turns out to be guy in his forties, not to mention that he is Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting a fic. All mistakes are mine and I don't own the characters, DC does.

Tim felt like he was high, like his wildest dreams had come true, which was true, his wildest and most cherished dream had come true. He was high on adrenaline, sweat drops running down his cheek, his hands shaking from excitement and nervous energy, he had just helped Nightwing and Batman apprehend Two-Face, and Batman had seemed to accept him in the end, kinda, at least he didn't look like he wanted to rip the uniform off him. Batman who looked just as cool up close than he did from afar. His demeanor not any less mysterious, just different and also more scary.

Tim had a hard time concentrating on not laughing or screaming for joy on the way back to the cave, in the Bat-mobile. Just him and Batman, since Nightwing had his motorcycle, and Alfred took the car back to the manor. The car the most amazing thing imaginable, even more so on the inside. Batman was silent all the way, Tim didn't have any inclination to what he was thinking. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Tim wouldn't mind breaking it, he had a chance to talk to his idol up close and alone, but try as he might Tim had no idea what to say.

Tim knew that it wasn't that likely that he would become robin permanently, but just this one night, of saving Batman and aiding him in catching Two-Face, had Tim feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, and it would of course be sad to go back to his life like nothing happened, but he would do it. For Batman. He also knew that if Batman would decide to take him on as robin, he would do everything he could to be the best, to help Batman fight off injustice.

When they got into the cave, they were alone, Alfred and Dick still on their way. They slid out of the car soundlessly, Tim taking in the cave once again. He had been impressed the first time he saw it, but now realized that something had been missing. Seeing batman there made him realize what that something was. This really was the perfect place for the vigilante. Tim was kind of nervous being alone with Batman, he felt his heart thud in his chest and his mouth was dry, but he would not shy away from this moment.

He looked at Batman and saw that he had taken the cowl off his head and Tim could see the back of his head. Tim had often seen Bruce in the newspaper, black and white of course, like everything else, but he had never seen the man in person, not as Bruce and now was the first time he was seeing Batman so close. Tim took his mask off and waited for Bruce to do something.

“so” he heard, “you know my secret identity?” as Bruce says this he turns around to look at Tim. Tim is quick to look down, and then he berates himself, its just Batman, that didn't make him feel any better, but he does look up at him and into his eyes.

Tim’s not sure what’s happening, but one second he’s looking at Bruce and the next he feels like his eyes are exploding, no not exploding, but like someone turned bright light directly in his eyes and he is quick to close them, and he can feel a slight pressure building in his eyes. After a while Tim risks opening his eyes and is amazed to see the colorful scene, albeit dark, before him, he looks at Bruce, and sees his tan skin, his dark gray and blue Batman costume, his yellow utility belt and finally his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

Tim realizes that he is staring and quickly looks away. Batman hadn't said anything while this was happening and his face is blank, void of any emotion.

“I’m-” Tim wasn't sure what he was about to say, but then it clicked, what had just happened, he could see colors, he was no longer colorblind, and it had happened when he had looked into Bruce’s eyes, into Batmans eyes. Tim suddenly feels light headed, he feels his stomach turn and he looks back up at Bruce’s blank face. “what i-”

Tim stops talking when he hears a motorcycle come into the cave, Nightwing coming into view. He parks his motorcycle and takes off his helmet revealing his smiling face. “So Bruce, what do you think of the new kid?” he says this as he takes some unnecessary flips and comes to stand next to Bruce. “he figured out our identity, has he told you ye-” he stops talking when he sees Bruces blank face and Tim’s practically white one. “what happened?” he takes a closer look at Tim “wow kid you look like you’re about to be sick” he looks back at Bruce “what did you say to him?”

Tim has to get out of there “I think I should go home, it’s almost dinner” although no one will miss him, with his parents somewhere in Europe, on a business trip and his nanny is used to him not coming in for dinner, giving Tim money so he can just buy something to eat himself.

He takes off in the direction to the exit, but stops when he realizes that he is still wearing the robin uniform, “I should probably take these off” he mumbles and takes off the gauntlets, he walks to where Alfred left his clothes, and when he doesn't find them right away he begins to panic, damn, he wanted to at least be at home when he breaks down.

“here” he hears Dick say and when he looks at him and sees that he is holding his clothes, and Tim is quick to take off the uniform and put on his clothes and then he practically runs out of there. when he gets out he really starts running, as fast as he can, he is still a bit in awe of all the colors, but he can’t really enjoy it with the panic rising in his chest. when he gets home he is more than a bit winded and heads straight to his room, ignoring his nanny, and throws himself on the bed, and panics in peace.

\----------------

There is silence in the cave after the Kid ran off like his life depended on it. Bruce stands still, his face stoic and hard. Dick doesn't move either for a while out of confusion. The kid had seemed so happy, his excitement had radiated out of him when they were tying up two face and Dick though he would fall down and die when he heard that he would get to ride in the Bat-mobile with Batman.

What had happened that made him look like that?, like his whole world had turned upside down, had Bruce said something to him, had he denied him the role of robin? that was the most likely scenario, but it didn't really seem right. Batman seemed to be somewhat shaken to, maybe it was just from seeing someone wear the robin uniform again, he probably wasn't ready for that, and plus the kid had known their identities. Dick figured that the only way he was going to get some answers was to ask Bruce, but he wouldn't answer unless he wanted to or if he found it necessary. Dick sighed

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

This seemed to shake Bruce out of his stupor and he righted himself and walked to the computer, sitting down and completely ignoring Dick.

“I guess not” Dick mumbled, and then he walks toward Bruce, they had some talking to do, this was the first he had talked to Bruce in a long time, and they had a lot of things to work out.


	2. Yellow

It had been a few days and Tim wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to go back and talk to Bruce, talk to his soulmate. He still hadn't made up his mind about how to feel about this. A big part of him is pretty horrified by the notion. Bruce was a good deal older than him, it would be hard having any kind of relationship, and if people found out it would turn into a scandal.   
Another part of him is ecstatic by it. Now he is forever connected to Bruce. Even if he doesn't get to become Robin, Bruce can’t ignore him now. Tim does realize how crazy that makes him sound, but can’t help thinking it. 

Soulmates are connected and even if Bruce wanted to, he wouldn't be able to completely ignore Tim. Some people are scared of the bond for this reason, being stuck with someone you have never met, being tied down by a bond that humans still know very little about. Some think it’s romantic, relationships of people who are soulmates are the most successful and rewarding relationships.

When Tim thought about soulmates he most often got the picture of two people, most often a boy and a girl, who were made for each other. Which it was basically was. Also when he thought about one day meeting his soulmate he pictured them settling down and having kids, making a family. The end game had always been a family and have the people you love beside you. The last thing he thought was that he would end up bonding to Bruce, to Batman. Not really last, it never even crossed his mind.

Now Tim wasn't sure what would happen. He couldn't think about having kids or settling down, with Bruce and with the big age gap a lot of things were impossible for them, and even if Tim had never seriously thought about that, now the possibility was gone, it made him feel a bit sad. He now had no idea in what direction his life would be heading and it made him feel like he had no control.

Tim could feel Bruce in his mind, it was weak and barely there, he had to concentrate to even detect a hint of him. Their bond was new and extremely weak.

This probably wasn't easy for Bruce either. In all the years he had lived, had he ever thought that it would connect to someone that is so much younger than him. Had he given his soulmate much thought at all? batman certainly had other things to think about. What did he think about this development? if he wasn't disappointed he was certainly bewildered Tim thought.

Running away and acting all weird, maybe hadn't been the best thing Tim could have done, but he felt like he had a completely justifiable reason for it. Bruce hadn't helped either, he had been silent and unmoving. He probably needed time to think about this like Tim had.

Tim sighs, he’s on his way home and he’s not far away. He can’t stop himself from looking around and is still amazed at how pretty everything is, how the colors bring everything to life, the experience is nothing like he had imagined it to be. There really was no way to describe colors properly, many had tried, but a good description was yet to be made.

Tim doesn't go outside tonight. He stays in his room looking at all the pictures he has taken. Seeing them in another light. Some of them he finds to be much better than before and some of them are much worse. He’s rather surprised when he sees the colorful robin uniform, it’s green, yellow and red, all bright colors, the yellow standing out the most :). The opposite of Batman, but he finds it rather fitting, it feels right. He doesn't go through them all that night, quickly growing tired, even if he hadn't really done anything that day. Tim puts the pictures back in their place and gets ready for bed. He falls asleep thinking of beautiful blue eyes.

Tim wakes up slowly, not sure what woke him up, he contemplates going back to sleep, but then he hears a rustling noise coming from somewhere in his room. He opens his eyes and sits up clumsily, still half asleep. He sees a shadow in his room, a familiar shadow. Batman. Tim's eyes widen and suddenly he’s wide awake. “Batman” he says, his voice quiet and disbelieving.

“we need to talk” Batman says, his voice sharp and all Batman. 

Tim nods dumbly. He’s not sure if he’s talking about the soul mate thing, or if he’s talking about what happened the other night. If so, does he want to warn him not to reveal his identity or does he want to offer him the role of robin? 

Nether one of them say anything for a while. Tim doesn't know what to say and hopes that batman isn't expecting him to break the silence. Finally Batman moves, he takes his cowl off and comes closer to the bed.

“Do you want to become Robin?”

Tim’s heart beats faster “yeah” he says, more than anything in the world, he thinks.

Bruce’s expression relaxes a bit when he looks at him. He nods his head and hardens his expression once again. “It won’t be easy, you’re going to train for at least six months before I even consider allowing you out on the streets. Everything I say goes, no questions asked, if you fail to follow that rule, you will be fired”

Tim’s excited expression is replaced by a serious one. He already knew that becoming Robin wouldn't be easy, and that he would have to work long and hard to earn Batman's respect. He’s not sure if being his soulmate will make things easier, he thinks that it will more likely be harder, especially after what happened to Jason.

“Do you understand and accept these conditions?” Batman asks.

Tim nods his head “I understand and accept”

“come to the manor tomorrow after school” Apparently Bruce feels that he’s said enough, he puts on the cowl again and starts to head out.

Before he can go away Tim jumps out of the bed and takes a hold of his cape “wait” Bruce pauses. “you’re my soulmate” Tim says, his heart pounding.

Bruce turns around and takes Tim’s hand that was holding the cape, he squeezes it gently. Bruce's hand is so big and Tim's hand is dwarfed by it, it makes him feel small and breakable, but it also makes him feel incredibly safe. Bruce lets go and goes over to the window, he takes a one last look at Tim and goes out.

Tim looks at the clock, it’s half past three, four hours till he has to wake up for school. He knows that he’s not going to get anymore sleep tonight.


End file.
